1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing textile coils having predetermined thread length in a textile machine which has individual work stations, such as winding stations, particularly.
Rising raw material prices for textile fibers and increasing labor costs increasingly necessitate measurements of the length of the textile threads during production and rewinding. It is the purpose of this length measurement to produce coils of equal thread length, so that thread remainders during warping or weaving remain minimal, and tying time is saved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for measuring the thread length winding and multiple spooling machines have been known for a long time. They operate, for example, so that a transmitter rotating together with the parts of the machine delivers pulses which are counted and compared with a reference value. The number of the counted pulses is a measure of the length of the thread.
A disadvantage is consequently encountered in that a pulse transmitter as well as a pulse counter must be provided at every work station of the textile machine. The capacity of the counter must be selected so as to be sufficiently large because, in the case of large coils, a large number of pulses is delivered to the detection unit. A further drawback in this connection is that the pulses enter the detection system asynchronously because of the difference in the angular velocities. If the detection unit is to be disposed separate from the work station, each work station must be connected with the detection unit through a separate data line, which means additional high costs for installation materials.
The invention of the instant application remedies this situation. It is an object of the invention to avoid the foregoing disadvantages of the heretofore known length measuring devices and to provide an improved method and less expensive apparatus for the manufacture of textile coils having predetermined thread length.